Violation and Trust
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: After breaking up with Riven, Musa finds a new guy who catches her eye and seems to be interested in her. But does he like HER or does he want something else? NOTE: This is a narrative told from Musa's point of view.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Kelly and Mira are characters I made up. While not in a hospital, the setting is supposed to be hospital-like and, personally, I wouldn't want a lot of people around me when I'm lying in a hospital bed. I also didn't think friends would be appropriate here._

* * *

Musa opened her eyes and looked around. She would've sat up, but her head hurt. She wasn't in a hospital, but the room looked very much like a hospital's room. Even the bed resembled a hospital's one, though the blanket covering Musa was blue. Probably the only thing missing was that Musa wasn't wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said. Musa turned her head to see two women coming in. She didn't know them, but they seemed friendly. That didn't stop Musa from clutching the cover in fear, however.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you," the same woman said. "My name's Kelly and this is Mira. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Musa mumbled, not knowing what else to say. "Where are my friends?"

"Your friends brought you here," Mira told her. "They left to let you sleep. Now that you're awake, we'll call them for you. Are you hungry?"

Musa nodded her head.

"Alright," Kelly said. She turned to Mira. "I can make her some food. Can you call Bloom and the others?"

"Sure!"

But when the women got up to leave, Musa panicked. "Wait, do you both have to leave? I don't want to be alone!" she cried.

"Musa," Kelly said sweetly. "No one will hurt you here."

"Please stay!" Musa pleaded, her dark blue eyes growing big. "I don't want to be alone!"

"Kelly, I'll call her friends and make the food," Mira said. "You stay with her. She's scared."

Kelly smiled. "No problem."

Kelly sat back next to the bed and Mira left. Musa calmed down and, despite her headache, sat up. She may not have had the slightest idea where she was, but somehow, this place made her feel safe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kelly asked Musa.

"I don't remember much," Musa admitted. "I remember how I got myself into it, but-"

Kelly cut her off. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but please do not say that. You did not get yourself into anything. Don't ever say that, okay?"

Musa gave a small smile. "Well, I'll tell you what I remember. Actually, can I start from the very beginning?"

"Of course," Kelly told her. "I'm listening."

"Well, first, there is this guy I was dating. His name's Riven and..."


	2. The Final Argument

Riven and I were dating for three years. Our relationship wasn't the best, I admit, but we made it work. Riven could be a bit coarse sometimes, but to be fair, I wasn't an angel either. When I think about it, Riven and I were kind of alike. Hard-headed, inexpressive, not wanting to admit we were wrong and wanting the other to apologize first.

He wasn't always rough. In fact, he was a really nice guy. You just had to find it under all that toughness. He brought me flowers before and other gifts. He never forgot my birthday. _She begins smiling as she fondly remembers this._ Once, on my birthday, I was really sick and couldn't go anywhere. I think Aisha told him and he ditched school to come and see me. We listened to albums until I fell asleep after a couple of hours. Somehow, he picked out all my favorite ones. That day is probably my favorite memory.

But days like those were few and far in between. Most days, Riven and I fought over the most frivolous of things. I never remembered what started the arguments. Sometimes, we had bigger ones, like when I told him he should stop acting so tough all the time and I'd be more open if he would. He took offense to that and accused me of being an airhead. We didn't even look at each other for a whole week after that.

Then, one day, we had our biggest argument yet. I can't remember everything that was said, but I know it ended with yelling, blaming, hurtful names and me screaming, "I've had it with you!" My friends said we sounded like we were in a war zone.

"Why do you always blame me?" he asked me in probably the angriest tone I'd ever heard. "You're part of this too!"

"You act like a child!" I yelled at him. I was seething and seeing red. My face could've been redder than my friend Bloom's hair.

"You _are_ a child!" he fired back at me. "You whine and can never admit anything, like a stupid little kid!"

"I'm the one who tries to keep this relationship in tact, you arrogant chauvinist!" I retorted. "You just walk with your hands in your pockets like you know it all!"

"I know my girlfriend likes to act like she's my mother," he said. "Why don't you have a child if you want someone to boss around and be your scapegoat? Because that's all you seem to do!"

I was so hurt by that comment. I don't know why. I never thought about having a kid before. I mean, maybe. I did like kids, but the thought of becoming a mother never crossed my mind. I think I may have started crying. And I remember he said, "You always do that."

"Do what?" I asked him.

"We get mad, we fight and you start crying," he told me. At least, he wasn't yelling anymore, but if I was crying, I wanted him to shut up. But he didn't. He kept talking.

"For once, I don't care," he said. "You can cry all you want. I'm sick of always being the bad guy here."

"Then, maybe you should stop acting like one," I told him.

"You should stop treating me like I am," he said back. "You're not innocent either and those tears don't make you innocent."

"You think I'm faking?!" My anger fired up again.

"No, but I think I'm tired of being blamed and treated like a child," he said.

"And I'm tired of being the one who fixes everything and always has to make things work," I told him.

"So what are you saying?"

"I've had it with you and I'm done! That's what I'm saying!"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and make a cool face, like what I'd just said matter. "Fine," he said. His tone suddenly sounded casual, as if we'd been having a normal conversation. But he said nothing more and walked out the door. I was left open-mouthed and speechless. He could've at least said goodbye. Did our relationship mean nothing to him those past three years?

After he left, I just sat on my bed and cried with my hands over my face. In a way, I was glad it was over. I was no longer holding onto a relationship that was going nowhere, no matter how much hope I had for it. But, right then, I felt like someone had yanked my heart out my chest and stomped on it.

_Back to the present..._

"I'm so sorry," Kelly told Musa, handing Musa a tissue. "But if it was that bad, it's better that it ended."

"I know," Musa agreed with her. She wiped her eyes with the tissue before she got any more tears. "But it still hurt so much."

"You invested three years into it. Of course, it hurt to end it," Kelly said. "But it sounds like that was best."

Mira came back, holding a tray of food for Musa. "Your friends are on their way, sweetie. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling alright for now," Musa answered.

Mira handed her the tray and noticed her face appeared wet. "You've been crying. Are you sure you're alright?"

"She was telling me what happened from the very beginning," Kelly explained. "You missed the first part."

"Can I stay to hear the rest?" Mira asked.

"Okay," Musa said. She gave Mira quick summary of what she told Kelly. After Mira agreed that what she did was for the best, she went on with her story.


	3. A New Boy for Musa

For the next few days, I felt depressed. I didn't feel like doing much of anything. I lost my appetite, so my friends took it upon themselves to make sure I ate. They spent a lot of extra time with me, especially Stella. Stella can't stand the idea of a girl not having her prince, but if any of us get hurt, she'll be the first one ready to kick the guy.

My sadness started to fade and I was able to think clearly again. I knew I couldn't mope forever and I had to move on. If not, I'd only be hurting myself. Since I hadn't gone out since the break-up, I asked my friends for some outing ideas. As usual, Stella was the first with her hand up. She suggested we have a night on the town. You know, movies, dancing, maybe a restaurant. And this once, no one brought their boyfriends. I told my friends they didn't have to avoid their boyfriends for me, but everyone was in agreement with Stella. No boys.

We arranged our outing for that Friday night. It was a blast! First, we saw this great movie called _Emma Enchanted._ It was about this poor girl who discovers she's a princess in another dimension and there wasn't even a hint of romance in it, but Stella was still crying because Emma got a happy ending. After the movie, we headed to this nightclub called _Capricorn_. Strange name for a club if you ask me, but we had fun, no less. Aisha was the best on the dance floor and I played DJ for a while. We did have a few drinks, but we didn't get drunk. We made it home and went straight to bed.

After that night, I felt so much better and back to my old self. Everything returned to normal for me and life was good. I didn't even think about Riven anymore.

Then, a few weeks down the road, I went out to my favorite music store to search for a new album. I met this guy named Easton. He was very handsome. He helped me find the album I was looking for and gave it to me half-price because "I was so cute". I knew better than to fall for that, but he seemed so nice and I couldn't take my eyes off his handsome face. So, I gathered up my courage and invited him to come over and listen to the album with me the next day. He said yes and I swear hearts started floating around me.

I raced home and told my friends about Easton. They cheered and congratulated me. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't even a real date. Oh, who am I kidding? I was over the moon!

The next day, I told my friends when Easton was coming over. He was coming in the evening. They promised to stay upstairs, but I bet Stella was doing a little peeping. Not because she's a busybody, but because she loves romance. Or maybe she just wanted to see me swooning.

Easton turned out to be a very cool guy. He knew every song on the album by heart, verbatim. We also listened to some albums he bought over and we talked for a while. A little about music and a little about other things. I didn't think it was possible for two people to talk so much, but we did for three hours. When it was time for Easton to leave, I was wishing he could stay just a little longer. I walked him to the door and we said good night. But before he went out the door, he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

After I lost sight of Easton walking away, I closed the door and squealed like a little girl. That's not like me. That's like Stella, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't wait to see him again. Stella offered to set up a more romantic occasion for us, but I said no. I'd do it myself.

Thinking back on it, I can't believe I was so lovestruck, but I was. Easton was on my mind. We got together every week after that. Sometimes, we just went to the park. Sometimes, just a stroll. We went to a few movies and restaurants. We even went to a concert together. I didn't forget my friends. Never! But I always looked forward to next week for Easton.

Before I knew it, Easton and I were officially in a relationship. He was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend. Eventually, he met the specialists and they got along well. Riven didn't hang around Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Nabu when they came to see us. I didn't even bother to ask about him. I was over him and had Easton now.

My life felt perfect.


	4. Something to Come

About ten months into our relationship, Easton called me and said he wanted to ask me something. I got a little worried and asked if it was serious. It was serious, but not bad. He did ask me to come over right away.

I went to Easton's house. He greeted me at the door with a quick kiss and let me in. I'd seen his place before. It was really his older brother's, but his stay there was only supposed to be temporary. He planned to move out eventually. His brother was a nice guy, by the way. He didn't mind us having some alone time in his apartment. The only rule was stay out of his bedroom.

Easton and I sat on the couch to talk. I asked him what was so important. He didn't pull me away from anything, but I couldn't think of something that could be serious.

"Listen, Musa," he said slowly. "We've been dating for ten months. I like you very much."

After ten months, my cheeks should not have been blushing, but they were. "Thank you," I told him. "I like you a lot too. I'm glad we're together."

"And I've been thinking about something for a long time," he said. "I finally made up my mind about it."

"What?" I asked. "Are you going away? Moving out of town? Getting a sex change?" That last one was mumbled under my breath as a joke.

Easton laughed at that. "No, no and don't give me nightmares," he said. "But you did get close."

"Sex change?" I asked him. "Are you getting surgery? What for?"

"No," he answered. "Take out the word 'change' and that's it."

"Sex? I get it. You want to talk about making our relationship sexual."

"Yes."

I was a bit speechless then. This wasn't new to me. My relationship with Riven had been sexual. As much as we fought with each other, that was one topic we agreed on. But it didn't come up until eighteen months into our relationship. Looking back, we probably shouldn't have done that since our relatonship was so rough, but what's done is done.

"Can you imagine us taking that step?" Easton asked me.

I could, but I wasn't sure I wanted to yet. Obviously, my relationship with Easton was different than my relationship with Riven. We hadn't had even one argument, though I was thinking this may be our first.

I finally answered his question. "I can, Easton. I really can, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just don't feel ready for that yet. It's not about you. It's just me. What made you consider it?"

"I just thought we'd been dating long enough for it to be considered," he answered. "I didn't think you'd still be uncomfortable. But why are you?"

"Why am I what?"

"How come you don't feel ready?"

"I can't really explain it," I told him. "I just don't. I'd rather wait a little longer."

"Alright. No problem," he said, but he didn't sound content. "Thanks for letting me discuss it, at least."

"Are you disappointed?" I asked him as I got up and head for the door.

He held it open for me. "No, I'm not disappointed. I'm just glad we could at least talk."

We kissed each other goodbye and I left. I was glad it was a short discussion because I hated having to explain things I couldn't. But I couldn't shake the feeling that Easton wasn't really happy I disagreed. I didn't lie to him. He was a very nice guy and I did want to take "the next step" with him eventually. Just not now.

I decided to talk to Stella about it. She was the self-proclaimed boy expert. Maybe she could help me.

"So what do you think?" I asked Stella after I got home and repeated everything to her.

"I think you did the right thing, Musa," she told me. "You said how you felt. You weren't ready and wanted to wait longer. You gave him an answer."

"But I think he's disappointed I said no," I explained. "I told him I could imagine it, so I don't think I left him hanging."

"Of course, he's disappointed," Stella said. "But if he cares about you, he should be willing to wait. That should be something you both agree on and are ready for. No one should feel conflicted."

I had to admit to myself that Stella had some pretty good advice, although any of my friends would've told me the same.

"What if he asks me again and suggests a compromise, Stella?" I asked.

Stella's tone suddenly got serious. "Musa, you can't compromise on some things. If you say you're not ready, but then say you'll have sex just this once to please him, that won't work. He'll bring it up again and you'll say no and he'll offer to compromise again and you'll accept and it'll just repeat itself. He'll also think you weren't serious."

Flora came in after she said that. "Hi, girls. Everything okay in here?"

"Yes. Musa is just asking the love doctor for advice." I rolled my eyes with a smile at Stella. Now, she was a self-proclaimed love doctor instead of a boy expert.

"Lovely," Flora said. "Actually, I couldn't help overhearing. I just wanted to say Stella's right, Musa. You're happy with Easton, but you shouldn't feel guilty about saying no to something you know you're not ready for. If your relationship is close, there shouldn't be an issue."

I felt so much better. Stella and Flora had great relationships with their guys, so I knew it was a good idea to listen to them. And really, why should I feel guilty for just saying how I feel?

"Just keep one thing in mind," Flora warned me. "Be careful."

"Be careful? Why?" I asked.

"Well, if he respects you, you shouldn't need to worry," Stella said. "But some guys don't take no for an answer and you don't see it until you're trapped."

I took their words to heart, but didn't exactly understand...yet.


	5. True Colors

I avoided Easton for a few days. Not out of fear or confusion, but just to give him time to let things sink in. Personally, I didn't feel it was a big deal, but I wasn't the one disappointed. Come to think of it, I hadn't asked Easton about his dating past nor had he asked about mine. It just never came up. Maybe ten months had been long enough for his past girlfriend, if he had one. I considered asking him.

I called Easton after about a week and asked him how he was. He didn't sound disappointed anymore, but he also didn't sound happy to hear from me.

"Easton, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered me. That was an unusual answer. Normally, Easton said more than "I'm fine."

"Well, I want to ask you something," I told him. "You have a few minutes?"

"Yeah."

Was he that upset? I tried to think that maybe something else happened and that was the cause of his seemingly bad mood, but I couldn't believe it. Now, I was honestly thinking he was being a little babyish.

"Easton, am I your first girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Are you going to get jealous if I answer truthfully?"

"That kind of gives away your answer. Can I at least know how many were before me?"

"I had two girlfriends before you, Musa," he told me. "One was in high school. That didn't last long. The other lasted two years before she moved away."

So one short-lived relationship and one ended due to circumstance. "If it's okay to ask, did either of those relationships become sexual?"

"Yes," he replied. "My second one. Her name's not important, but yes. She brought it up, not me, but we were together for five months at that time."

Five months?! It's a wonder how I didn't scream into the phone. I mean, I know it's not right to judge, but five months just didn't seem long to me. But, obviously, I think differently.

"Easton, are you still upset over me saying no?"

"If you want my honesty, yes. I kind of am."

"Why? I said it's not about you. It's just me."

"I know that."

I was getting a little annoyed. If he understands, what is the issue? Does he think I don't like him enough? That I'm being prudish?

"You have me so confused right now," I told him. "If you understand, why are you still upset?"

"It's not about you, it's about me," he said, almost as if to mock my answer, judging by his tone.

"Easton, will you be serious? I'm just trying to understand you."

"Well, what do you want me to say? I'm happy I got rejected?"

"Wait a second," I muttered. I thought for a few seconds and then got angry. "Are you telling me you're upset because you feel like I shot your pride?"

"Yes!"

I could've thrown the phone through the window when he said that. I couldn't even think of something to say, so I just hung up. That's what this was about? His stupid little pride? So because he got into it at five months with some other girl, I was supposed to agree too?

I was so angry, I had to sit in my room for a couple of minutes to calm down. I think I was more in disbelief than I was angry. Easton seemed so perfect, but now, he showed me his true colors. Is that why he treated me so nicely? Was that all he wanted from me to begin with?

I started thinking back to Riven. I wondered what he would think if I told him this. As much of a jerk as Riven could be, I was certain that even he would hate Easton. One thing Riven never did was make me feel like I was just a toy. Hurt my feelings, yes, but not treat me like a toy.

"Musa? Musa?" Flora opened my door and peeked in. "Oh, there you are. You've been in here soundless for an hour. Everything okay, hon?"

I told Flora about the phone call and how I was feeling. I was so confused, angry and sad. Why did he even wait ten months?

Flora didn't have much to say beyond that's what manipulative people do. She did have one suggestion, however: dump him. As dumb as it sounds, I didn't want to do that. I wanted to talk to him more about this. I just wanted to know why he felt that way.

Flora urged me not to, almost pleading with me. She told me Easton made it blatant. He doesn't care about me. He just wants sex from me. I told Flora about his previous relationships, but she didn't believe it. Even if it were true, she said, it doesn't mean he isn't manipulative or a user.

"Someone who is manipulative acts nice to gain trust," Flora explained to me. "After some time, they show their true colors, but since they're trusted, it's ignored or unseen until the last minute when nothing can be done. The manipulator has lured the person into a trap."

"What are you saying, Flora?"

"I'm saying I can't tell you what to do, but I think you should get rid of Easton," she said. "But if you don't, please, _please_ be careful."

Flora left me alone. I thought hard about what she said and yet, I still wanted to talk to Easton about this. All I wanted to know was why he was taking me turning him down so hard.

It look a long time, but I made up my mind. I would go talk to Easton face-to-face tomorrow. If we couldn't reconcile, I'd end the relationship.


	6. The Assault

I left about ten in the morning to go see Easton. He was expecting me, so it wouldn't be a surprise visit. I guess I really didn't want to believe Easton could be lying to me this whole time.

I arrived just as his brother was heading out. "Hey, is Easton waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's in the living room. What's going on between you two? Easton's been agitated for days and he said it's with you. I'm not blaming you. I'm just wondering."

I didn't really want to tell Easton's brother what was going on. I didn't think it was necessary for him to know nor did I want Easton angry with me for something else on top of the current issue.

"We've just been fighting a bit," I answered.

"Well, I'm going to have a few people over when I come back in about four hours," he told me. "I'll need you two out of the house. Will you be done by then?"

"Oh, of course! No problem!" I promised him.

He held the door open and let me in. Just as he said, Easton was waiting for me right in the living room.

"Your brother's really nice."

"Yeah, it's a shame he won't date anyone," Easton said.

"He doesn't like dating?"

"He does, but he's single by choice for now. I don't know why. Anyway, come sit down. What do you want to talk about?"

I sat down next to Easton on the couch. He tried to put his arm around me, but I didn't really want his affection at the minute. I decided to be blunt.

"Easton, all I want to know is why me being unready to is a shot to your pride," I explained. "I said it's me and you said you understand, but I don't think you do. If you understand my reasons have nothing to do with you, then I don't see why you'd take offense."

"I just don't like being turned down for any reason," he told me.

"And you cannot wait a couple more months?"

"How long is a couple more months? I'm not that patient."

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But haven't you ever been rejected? Not by your last girlfriend. I mean for anything."

"Nope," he said with a bit of arrogance. "Never."

"You've never been rejected from a sports team?" I asked him. "Or a job or even a date? What about your parents? Didn't they ever tell you no?"

"Nope," he answered, sounding even more arrogant now. "I always got what I wanted. If my parents said no, I found another way to get what I wanted."

"Then, let me change the question," I said. "Do you have any feelings for me at all? That's also a problem. If you cared about me, this wouldn't be a problem."

"I did care about you," he told me. I took notice that he said 'did', not 'do'. "But I started getting bored. I was waiting for you bring up sex, but you never did and I got tired of waiting. So I respected you in that aspect."

I was shocked beyond belief. "That is not respect!" I yelled. "Respect is being honest and open. If you were bored, you should've said so! That just tells me you only care about what I can give you."

"What else does a woman have to give a guy besides sex? Talking and walking gets boring, Musa. I would've mentioned it within the first week if I thought you would've gone for it."

And no sooner than he said that did my heart shatter. Flora was right. Easton didn't care about me. He was after sex and that was it. It took every bit of strength I had not to get teary-eyed in front of him or let my voice break.

"So that's what you think of me and all women?" I asked him. "We're only worth sex to you?"

"Like I said, what else is there?" he answered. "And I want to be with you."

"No! You want sex from me and that's all!" I stormed. "If that's how you feel, then I don't want to see you anymore. I am leaving!"

He grabbed my arm when I stood up. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am! Let me go!"

"No, you're not. I told you I always get what I want." He was talking casually. Not with anger or anything. Just coolly.

"Yes, I am! I'm leaving! Now, let me-"

He slammed me into the wall and held me by my neck. I would've shot an attack to free myself, but he was pressed against me. I didn't have to transform to use a simple spell, but I had to be able to move.

"Look, you little prude!" he raged at me. "I told you I always get what I want and you're not leaving until I get it!"

I could barely breathe, but I was able to say something. "I said no, Easton! No means no!"

Easton threw me on the floor and put himself on top of me. Again, I could not move, so I couldn't use a spell to get free. Even if I could move, I had a splitting headache from being slammed, so I probably still couldn't use my powers.

I felt my pants being pulled off and struggled to get up, but Easton pinned me to the floor.

"What are you doing to me?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was scared out of my mind. No one was around to help and I couldn't defend myself because I was in so much pain.

"I'm going to get what I want from you and I don't care what you want!"

Easton raped me. My mind was racing as I tried to get him off me. All I was thinking was how did I end up in this situation. I don't think I've ever felt pain like that, ever. Between being terrified, in pain and unable to think straight, I couldn't free myself. He forced himself on me in every way possible.

The last thing I remember is having my head slammed a third time because I lost consciousness. When I came to, I heard what sounded like fighting and yelling. My vision was blurry and I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. For a few seconds, I saw my friends and Easton's brother. I did not see Easton. Before I fell out for the last time, I saw someone beginning to come towards me.

The next time I wake up, I'm here. And that's how I remember it.


	7. Surrounded by Friends Again

Musa had finished her story and was now crying in Kelly's arms as the two nurses attempted to console her.

"We're sorry you endured that," Kelly told her. "He had no right to do that to you."

"But I should've listened to Flora," Musa sobbed. "That wouldn't have happened."

"That does not matter," Mira said. "It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do, Musa. Easton is the only one responsible for raping you and that's the bottom line."

Musa sat back on the bed and Kelly handed her a tissue to dry her eyes with. "There. It's okay to cry," she said. "Mira is right. Never blame yourself for that. You did nothing wrong."

A buzz rang. "That must be your friends," Mira told her. She unlocked the door with the intercom to let them in.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Aisha walked in. Musa immediately ran to hug them, never having been so happy to see her friends before.

"Musa, we were so worried about you!" Bloom cried. "We were scared you wouldn't wake up!"

"Please tell us you're okay!" Stella pleaded. "Please!"

"I'm fine," Musa assured them. "Kelly and Mira tended to me. They said you girls brought me here."

"The hospital is temporarily closed down," Aisha explained. "So we had to bring you here."

"I remember seeing you girls at the apartment when I kept slipping in and out," Musa told her friends. "I saw your backs, your wings. How did you know I was there?"

"Easton's brother saved you," Tecna explained. "Easton had already knocked you out, so you don't remember. His brother was supposed to be gone for four hours, right?"

"Yes, that's what he told me."

"He forgot something he needed and came back," Tecna said. "He heard you screaming before he got to the door, but by the time he did get to it, you stopped because you were unconscious. Easton was still having his way with you. He was sodomizing you when his brother caught him."

"His brother fought him to get off you," Aisha continued telling. "He called us and the police and kept his brother pinned until we all got there. If our backs were turned to you, we might've been talking to the police."

"But before I fell out for the last time, one of you was coming toward me," Musa said. "My vision was blurry, but I know it was one of you."

"That was either Flora or Stella you saw," Aisha told her. "They picked you up and wrapped you in a blanket. You weren't bleeding, but you were bruised. It was easier to carry you in a blanket."

"You're not bruised anymore because Mira and I took care of that with a few spells," Kelly informed her.

"And Easton's been arrested," Aisha added. "He won't hurt you or anyone again."

"What about his brother?" Musa asked.

"He said he had no idea his brother would do that," Flora answered. "Easton is spoiled and can be a childish bully, but his brother never thought he could bring himself to rape somebody."

"Well, I guess that helps a little. Can we go home, girls?" Musa asks, a bit pleadingly. "I just want to go home now. What time is it?"

"Four o'clock," Mira answered.

"It's that late?!"

"You arrived here at 2:30, you slept until 3:30 and telling your story took thirty minutes," Kelly explained.

"Longer than it seemed," Musa pondered. "Thanks for taking care of me, Kelly, Mira."

"You're welcome, dear," Kelly told her.

"It's what were supposed to do," Mira added. "And thanks for talking to us. That had to be hard, especially with people you don't know."

With exchanged goodbyes, the group left. Musa was still torn over what happened, but she felt a little better and now, she was surrounded by her friends, who she knew wouldn't leave her side.

"Oh. Flora?"

"Yes, Musa?"

"I have to say something to you."

"What is it?"

"You were right about-"

Flora put her finger over Musa's lips before she could finish. "Don't. Even. Say it. Not your fault, you don't owe me an apology, doesn't matter."

A big smile formed on Musa's face and she walked on with her friends.


	8. Riven and Musa Reconcile

Slowly, Musa was starting to get better. When she first came back, she was still scared. One of her friends had to sleep in her room with her and she refused to go anywhere alone. With time, and her friends' sympathy and understanding, she was getting back to herself.

A few weeks went by since the incident. Musa had to testify against Easton, which was difficult, but he was put away for a long time and that gave Musa peace of mind.

One day, when it was just Musa and Aisha, someone came to visit Musa. Aisha answered the door.

"Are you sure?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, I just want to see her for a second."

Just then, Musa was coming down the stairs. "Aisha, who's at the door?" Musa froze when she saw who it was. Not in fear, but in shock. "Riven?!"

"He wants to talk to you," Aisha told her. "Is that okay?"

"Okay," Musa said, somewhat hesitant. "But stay down here please, Aisha."

"Of course." She allowed Riven in. "I'll be a few feet away."

Musa was more surprised to see Riven than she could express. She'd only seen him once since they broke up and that was a random run-in at a store. They didn't even speak to each other. So why was he coming here now? And why did he have flowers?

"These are for you," Riven said as he handed the bouquet to her.

"Umm...thank you," Musa muttered. "But...why?"

"The guys know what happened and one of them let it slip out when I was around," Riven explained. "So I know what happened to you."

"I meant why does it matter to you?" Musa clarified.

"Because I'm not a heartless scumbag who thinks it's right to rape people," he answered.

"But we haven't even spoken to each other since we broke up," Musa said. She didn't even know why she protesting. He was being caring.

Riven just shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't hate the guy for hurting you. Anyway, I have to go."

He turned to go out the door, but Musa cried, "Wait!"

"What?"

Musa hesitated for a few moments before speaking. "Riven...do you want to try again?"

"What?"

Musa sighed sadly. "Look, I've learned something in all this."

"Be careful of who you trust?" Riven guessed.

"That and I'd rather be with someone who sees me as a person than a sex toy, even if we fight a lot."

A few seconds of silence passed. Riven spoke. "What makes you think I like to fight?"

"I didn't say you did," Musa answered. "I just said I don't care if we fight."

"But you seem to think I _want_ to fight," Riven said. "I don't want to fight any more than you do."

"When Easton seemed so perfect, one of the reasons was that he talked to me," Musa confessed. "We could have a conversation and it would end with good night. Riven, almost any conversation between you and I ended with anger and yelling."

Riven turned away from the door and looked at Musa. She wasn't even looking at him. She was staring solemnly at the flowers he'd given her.

"Musa, you know what you always accused me of?"

"Being stone-hearted," she answered. "And not being open."

"Yes and I could've said the same about you."

"How?"

"Musa, you were never that open yourself," Riven told her. "You always said you wish I would be, but you didn't return the favor. I never knew how you felt until you exploded at me or gave me the silent treatment."

When Musa thought about it, she had to agree with Riven. She wasn't as expressive as she considered herself. "But why you didn't tell me?" she asked him.

"Apparently, we're just both bad at listening to each other, okay?"

"Yeah," Musa mumbled, running her fingers through the flowers.

Riven walked to Musa and held her hands. He slowly puts his hands around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Musa."

"So does this mean we can reconcile and try a relationship again?"

"I'm hugging you, aren't I?" Riven said with a smile - unusual for his character.

The sarcasm got a smile out of Musa too and she let her head rest against his chest, wanting this moment to last forever.


End file.
